For example, in coil parts of a transformer or the like, a configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 exists. In Patent Document 1, a bobbin around which a primary winding and a secondary winding are to be wound exists and a core is attached to the bobbin. The core is attached in a state of going around the bobbin in a vertical direction away from a base, and therefore the core is provided in a manner to cover the bobbin on the upper side (the side farthest from the base) of the bobbin.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-143942